


my baby loves to talk

by jeongham



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :(, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Short, i write too much of this, im sorry, lapslock, the au doesnt rly matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongham/pseuds/jeongham
Summary: a story about talking with barely any dialogue





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HOPE U ENJOY!!! <3

hansol was drowning. he was drowning in two pools of rich, dark chocolate, his ears filled with a voice as smooth as honey. a voice that sounded perfectly expressive and tranquil at the same time; an equal balance. his favorite voice.

other people's voices were a single instrument: perhaps a low baritone or a high pitched flute. seungkwan's voice was an entire orchestra. as much as hansol relished listening to what the angelic voice had to say, nearly every time he got lost in those dark eyes and tuned out.

hansol had no idea what seungkwan was rambling on about now, and his elbow felt like it was going numb from holding up his cheek on seungkwan's desk. but he couldn't peel himself away from those eyes for even a split second.

suddenly a new, unwelcome voice shattered the level chatter of the classroom. the teacher just had to come and intrude and actually begin to teach them something. hansol knew he had to pry himself away from the chocolate pools. but seungkwan continued to blabber on, so hansol kept staring.

"seungkwan! please stop disrupting my lesson," crowed the teacher, his hawk-like gaze piercing into them.

after a haughty sigh, seungkwan stopped talking. the abrupt loss of seungkwan's voice flicked a switch in hansol's mind, and finally he ripped their eyes apart, whipping back around in his seat to face the teacher and his impending doom.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is all i write im a mess


End file.
